Detention
by CsillaDream
Summary: All Allen Walker wants to do is confess his feelings for his best friend; so why does said best friend have to be such a pro at getting detentions at the worst time? This time Allen won't lose the opportunity - he will get a detention as well! Or will he have to sneak inside just to confess? AU


**Csilla: An idea presented to me by my awesome boyfriend a while ago *^* (why does he do this to meeeee~?)**

* * *

"DETENTION!" A glaring contest erupted between an elderly teacher and a fiery redhead - once again, Lavi had been caught calling his history teacher an 'old panda'. The calling of names was a normal scene for the rest of the students in the class - Lavi Bookman had an uncontrollable urge to call his grandpa, who taught at the high school, names under his breath.

Today was one of those days when the old man grew fed-up and gave his grandson a detention, in hopes to teach the teen to mature. A slip was slapped down onto the redhead's desk and the glare given to him was enough to silence any further complaints from the teen but once his teacher's back was turned, he chanced a glimpse at the date written on it - his heart dropped! A detention was one thing but having it on the weekend was going **TOO** far. And he had made plans with his best friend to hang out at the new arcade's grand opening that he had scored them tickets for!

"Wait! What?!" A slender snowy-white-haired male whined after hearing Lavi's latest stunt as his shoulders dropped in regret. The tickets were only good for Saturday! The very same Saturday that his best friend would be in detention! Stormy grey eyes narrowed as he sipped his milk through a straw while negative thoughts flew through his head:

_I was planning to confess too!_

_I finally had the confidence... DAMMIT LAVI! YOU COULDN'T BEHAVE FOR JUST THIS ONE WEEK!_

"Hey, you okay?" Lavi waved a hand in front of his silent companion, who glared over at him darkly scaring the redhead; he had seen how dark his best friend could be but he was never on the receiving end of it.

"I-I said I was sorry, Allen..." He watched his friend sigh in defeat as the dark aura surrounding the white-haired male dissipated and the redhead sighed in relief.

Although calm on the outside, Allen's head was still filled with negative thoughts and may have been the reason his thoughts did the unthinkable - they began planning ways to get their owner in trouble. After all, it looked very easy to get in trouble - Lavi was a damn pro at it!

Starting from his next class, he would 'forget his homework' - his grades could take the small hit; he would just turn it in later.

_This should be easy..._

...Or so the young white-haired teen thought but by the end of his last period, he had yet to receive a detention!

Allen kept to his decision of purposely forgetting his homework for each of his classes and even took another page from his best friend's life - the teen began purposely being late to class. Sadly each of his teachers only chalked his behavior of things in his life getting busy. By the end of Wednesday and Thursday, still no detention.

On Friday, Allen was at his wit's end! Standing alone in the hallways he growled, "Just what the hell does a fucking guy have to do to get a damn fucking detention?!" before slamming his fist into one of the innocent lockers that had the unfortunate luck of being nearby.

"Allen Walker!" A raspy voice that belonged to the one and only elderly history teacher, Bookman barked at him; the white-haired teen turned his attention onto the short adult, lowering his fist to his sides.

"I don't know what's gotten into you as of lately, Walker but detention," his heart jumped, "this Saturday! No excuses!"

Joy flickered behind his silver eyes as he did his best to mask just how happy he was to finally succeed in his plan; this meant that tomorrow was the day! Do or die. Well not exactly, more like 'do or regret forever'!

**Saturday**

A bubble of excitement and nerves seemed to tighten the space in Allen's chest as he walked to school that morning; detention began at 10 and let out at 12, the young teen hadn't even told Lavi yet - mostly out of fear that he might let slip his reason when questioned. He entered the office with his heart hammering in his chest and he wondered how no one seemed to notice as he gave his name and reason for being there. One of the secretary led him to the classroom where the detentions were going to be held today; no one was inside and that knowledge let some pressure in him ease with a sigh as he entered and took a seat. He didn't wait long because shortly after the door whipped open and in stepped both Lavi and Bookman; the former being dragged in by his ear by the latter.

"Now that you're both here," The history teacher began before clearing his throat, "You will be cleaning the gymnasium,"

"Aww, c'mon Gramps... wait, you said 'both' then who...?" Lavi glanced over finally seeing Allen, who waved a short greeting and smiled; the redhead's gaze went back to Bookman before asking, "Why is Allen here too?"

Glaring, "Because he has a detention just like you, brat. Now both of you better start or you'll get another to finish the job..." with that their teacher left them.

Lavi grinned as he turned his attention back to his best friend, "Guess we better start then, huh?"

"Guess we better," The pressure seemed to disappeared; Allen loved that effect that the redhead had on him. The duo headed towards their school's gymnasium chatting quietly about the arcade they were missing because of _this_. Opening the doors to the vast space, Lavi whined: "Why the gym all of things? Sorry you got roped into this... I bet he only gave you a detention to keep me in check," before pouting as they walked inside.

_If only..._

Allen followed - a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips - soundlessly inside and over to the storage closet in the center of left wall; the teen had never actually been inside of the room so upon entering he glanced around. Stacks of folded mats took up much more of the room than the white-haired teen expected. On the other side stood netted baskets of various balls - soccer, football and basketball each in their own bin. And from where he stood: there were indoor soccer goals, jump ropes, a volleyball net and many other various equipment. It surprised Allen that there was any room to actually walk inside.

"Well there's a lot of crap in here," Lavi's habit of speaking his thoughts out loud brought a breathless laugh to break past Allen's defenses; it never ceased to entertain him how his best friend simply spoke his mind. Regardless of how trivial/comical it was.

Grinning, the redhead didn't stop there: "Wouldn't it be funny if we got trapped in here?"

"No, it would be cliche," Allen deadpanned; his quick change in personality made his best friend laugh for a while before finally saying: "True,"

The redhead went straight to work on organizing all the various objects on the right side of the storage closet; taking that as a hint, Allen walked over to the other side and started straightening it. It wasn't long after that both sides looked good, "Can you grab the push brooms? They should be right in that corner... in the locker,"

Silver eyes rolled; of course his best friend knew where they were - he was _always_ getting into trouble and having to clean many of the classrooms at their school. The faded beige locker turned out to be tricky to open; Allen jiggled the door but to no avail - it would not open! A chuckle from behind prompted silver pools to glance back curious: "what?" Allen mumbled suddenly feeling wary of the faded locker in front of him.

"Pull hard and fast," The redhead's grin relieved his wariness of the locker; giving it one more go, the snow-capped teen got a good grip on the door before pulling the door handle back hard and fast. From the darkness numerous wooden and metal poles fell forward, lifting his arms up to protect his head Allen waited for the pain but it never came. Instead he felt his body pulled against something warm and firm, blood rushed to his face as the familiar scent of his best friend -his crush- filled his senses. Shaky pale hands pushed gently against the firm warmth, forcing a little space that had the redhead glancing down. His face was so close.

"You okay, Allen?" Concern laced his normally teasing voice as their gazes met; it wasn't often that Lavi acted serious but it was often enough that reminded the snow-capped teen why and how he fell in love with his best friend.

"I-I'm o-okay..." Lowering his face, he could feel his face heating up again from the proximity of their faces a moment ago; they stood there silently and it was then that Allen felt a small pounding beneath this hands that were still pressed against the redhead's chest.

When the pounding started to increase a little, "Hey, I've been wondering something" silver chanced a glance and their eyes met, "How did you of all people get a detention?"

"...I swore in front of Mr. Bookman..."

"Eh? _The _Allen Walker... Mr. Manners... Mr. Alway-Polite-Walker said something foul...?" Amusement played behind Lavi's eye are he continued to question him.

Puffing his cheeks out, "...Yes..."

Laughing, "What could have angered _the_ alway-sweet-to-everyone Allen Walker?"

"I think I liked beansprout better..." Allen muttered under his breath, earning a curious look from his best friend, "A person we both know did something _completely_ stupid this week and ruined everything I had planned,"

"You were really forward to that grand opening, huh?" Allen remained silent as Lavi spoke before adding: "You know... we would have still made it to the opening," Silver pools widened as the fact dawned on him as well; it was true, they would have still made it but wouldn't have had as much time without the detention delaying them.

When Allen still hadn't made any sort of acknowledgement, the redhead asked: "What did you have planned anyways?"

Sill no response: "Allen?"

Lowering himself so he could be eye-level with his shorter best friend but was thrown off-guard when Allen started yelling: "I want to be the Natsu to your Gray! The Shinichi to your Kaito! The Roxas to your Axel! And the jelly to your peanut butter" He blurted out louder than he initially wanted be as heat erupted across his face rapidly; yes, he had finally done it! And the redhead was going to reject him.

Sighing, the redhead scratched the back of his head: "Actually I'm more of a 'marshmallow fluff'-kind of guy"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" came Allen's immediate retort; of course his best friend was going to direct their conversation like this.

Grinning, "So then what are you getting at?" that had the white-haired growing increasingly frustrated before finally screaming out: "I LIKE YOU, IDIOT RABBIT!"

Silence fell and nerves began filling every inch of Allen's body as he wondered why did he just scream that of all things out; he was too afraid to actually glance over at the other so he opted for standing awkwardly and staring down at the floor.

"So wait, you got detention just to confess to me?" There was a slightly smug undertone in Lavi's question that never failed to get a rise out of the shorter of the two, who immediately muttered: "Please wipe that smug look off your face,"

Stepping a few steps closer, the redhead's voice was teasing: "Eh? You're not answering my question, short stack"

"Its Allen," came the snow-capped teen's automatic retort as he glared over to where his friend had been standing, only to find Lavi suddenly much closer than before. Nervous silver eyes glanced up to meet the green orb slightly above him, there was a look in there that made Allen's honest side reappear no matter how hard he tried to push it away.

"_Allen_, answer my question" Upon hearing his name spoken with such care, the shorter teen's legs felt weak and Allen knew he would end up spilling everything to Lavi. His heart lurched forward in his chest as he confessed his scheme, his feelings - everything he had been keeping from him lately and when he was finally done, he was a bundle of nerves. A bundle waiting for rejection and when Lavi's mouth opened to say the rejection, Allen instead heard: "I don't really understand any of that earlier stuff... the whole rant about being 'the jelly to my peanut butter' but can we just say 'you're my Allen and I'm your Lavi'?"

* * *

**Csilla: FINALLY -crawls- THIS HAS BEEN FINISHED...! Anyways with my massive writer's block finally dissipating, I've been working hard on my on-going fics~ &the confession was created by my boyfriend one night we were eating McDonald's after my late night shift ._. ****I know we're so freakin' weird!**

**Six Degrees of Separation has only a couple chapters and an omake left to write out**

**Our Medley will be occasionally be updated as I stumble upon more songs that remind me of our favorite bookman jr and beansprout**

**In My World will be updated once I can flesh out what I have (get ready for some drama and angst on Lavi's part)**

**One Night will be updated as soon as I can come up with a conversation to spark it**

**&finally as for new Laven fics, I have a few oneshots that range from being 'close to finished' to half written/half notes' and as far down as 'simple prompt'**


End file.
